Sonic The Hedgehog And The God Of Chaos
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: 1,000 years ago, a dangerous dragon god was locked away in an underground tomb in Mobius. And Doctor Eggman foolishly sets him free, thinking he could control this monster. But this dragon god wants revenge on another god, Chaos the Hedgehog, for locking in that tomb 1,000 years ago. At the same time, Sonic's been having dreams of this god of chaos. Could there be a connection?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chaos of The Past**

(1,000 years ago in an unknown fortress)

A white hedgehog with a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck and a face that looked like Sonic's rushed into this strange fortress. Following behind this hedgehog that looked like Sonic was a fox who looked like Tails and two men that looked like Mario and Luigi. A bolt fell from the ceiling and the man who looked like Luigi jumped in panic after the bolt hit the floor.

Fox who looked like Tails- Will you keep your voice down, Loewy!

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Kyuubi's right, Loewy! Balrock might not know we're here yet and we don't want…

Before he could finish that sentence, he was cut off when he heard a voice coming from above him speak out.

Mysterious voice- Ahh, here at last! Good thing too. I've been getting impatient!

Then a large dragon god swooped down from above and landed directly in front of them.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Balrock…!

Dragon god- What's the matter, Chaos? Aren't you happy to see an old friend again?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Stop ****ing around, Balrock! What have you done with Rainbow?! Tell me where she is!

Dragon god- Hehehehaha! You want the brat? Well, she's right here.

The dragon god pointed upward. When the hedgehog who looked like Sonic looked up, he saw a cyan blue female hedgehog incased in a ball of energy, but her body was placed in a crucified position. She also appeared to have passed out, but there were several cuts and bruises around her body, mostly her face. The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic clenched his fist at the sight of this.

Dragon god- She's still alive…for now that is. Now then, did you bring those seven stones you and that fox twat dug up in the Mobius jungle?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Here, choke on it, you bastard!

The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic tossed a colorless emerald at the dragon god. The dragon god caught it and inspected it.

Dragon god- Nice glass forgery…

Then he crushed the thing in his claw.

Dragon god- You should know that I wouldn't be fooled by a cheap imitation like that.

Then the dragon god noticed something odd.

Dragon god- Wait…I see you and Kyrin's two lapdogs, but where did that fox runt go?

The dragon god looked up and saw the fox who looked like Tails using his two tails like a helicopter propeller to get airborne and fly up to the energy sphere the female hedgehog was trapped in.

Dragon god- The fox runt can fly?! So that was your plan!

Then the dragon god rushed for the fox who looked like Tails with speed that could rival even Super Sonic's speed.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Oh no! **KYUUBI!**

Just as the fox who looked like was about to reach the energy sphere the female cyan hedgehog was trapped in, a dragon's claw grabbed his arm before he could pull her out of there.

Dragon god- Naughty, naughty, little fox. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished for trying to act when I wasn't looking.

Then the dragon god punched the fox who looked like Tails in the chest. The fox who looked like Tails' ribs got fractured a bit and he coughed up a patch of blood. Then the dragon god smacked the fox who looked like Tails with his tail (no pun intended) and knocked the poor fox back to the ground. The hedgehog who looked like Sonic rushed over to the fox that looked like as Sonic's speed to see if the fox boy was ok.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Kyuubi! Speak to me, pal!

Fox who looked like Tails- Don't worry, Chaos…I'm…(coughs)…I'm alright…

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Balrock, you bastard!

Dragon god- What you gonna do about it, Chaos?

Then the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic curled himself into a ball and charged for a spin dash, just like how Sonic does it. However, the dragon god used his tail to block and catch the white hedgehog's spin dash. The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic was still in ball form, but he was tangled in the dragon god's tail.

Dragon god- Pathetic, Chaos. You've become nothing more than a shell of a hedgehog god you once were! But I shouldn't be saying god, since you're not a god anymore. Without your full power, you are no match for me!

Then the dragon god through the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic against the wall. Then the dragon god saw the men who looked like Mario and Luigi each eat a fire flower to make their clothes change white and gain power of fire.

Dragon god- The Super Mario Brothers I keep hearing Kyrin tell his father, the Lord of the Universe, about. But do you really think that power Kyrin gave you can dent me?

Man who looked like Fire Mario- How about this?!

The men who looked like Fire Mario and Fire Luigi combined their fireballs into a swirling red and green fireball that became more power once combined. However, the dragon god was completely unharmed when smoke cleared.

Dragon god- I'm not King Koopa. You'll have to try harder!

The dragon god swung his tail at the two men that looked like Fire Mario and Fire Luigi. Luckily, they both managed to dodge just in time.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- This looks really bad!

Man who looked like Fire Mario- I know! Balrock is clearly stronger than any other foe we've gone up against so far! But we can't let him get away with everything he's done to both Mobius and to Chaos!

The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic and the young fox that looked like Tails got back up and moved towards the men that looked like Fire Mario and Fire Luigi.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Good to know you're still on my side and willing to help me stop Balrock even after seeing how strong he is. And I thank you for that, Marco.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- No problem, my friend! Now let's defeat this asshole, rescue Rainbow, and prove your innocence to the gods!

(Sonic's room 1,000 years later)

Sonic quickly woken up and was screaming his head off. Tails eventually ran into Sonic's room after hearing Sonic screaming.

Tails- Sonic, are you ok?!

Sonic- I'm…I'm not sure…I think I was…having a bad dream…

Tails- Must've been really bad. I don't think I've heard you scream after a nightmare like that.

Sonic- Maybe I just need some more rest to clear my head. What time is it, anyway?

Tails- It's 4:30 a.m.

Sonic- Guess I still need more sleep. I'm going back to bed. Hopefully, I'll feel better in the morning. And you should be back to bed too, Tails.

(Underground tomb somewhere in Mobius)

A cell that was completely devoid of any light stood a creature that was locked in chains in this dark tomb. Based on his silhouette in the dark, this creature bore the appearances of a dragon.

Mysterious creature- …Cha…os…I know…you're still out there…I smell your blood…coming from the surface above…

Suddenly, this creature's eyes began to glow red that could be seen in the darkness.

Mysterious creature- And when I get out of this tomb…I'm gonna bite your head off, Chaos!

(In the Mobius jungle on the surface)

Infinite and Dimentio were standing in the jungle deep within the Mystic Ruins, but in an area that had remained completely unexplored.

Infinite- I can't believe Master Tabuu is making me work with you! I already said I wouldn't work with you again after you dragged me into your Luigi's Mansion rip-off!

Dimentio- Well, if it makes you feel any better, Master Tabuu did say you're in charge and I have to take orders from you.

Infinite- (Grunts) Whatever…now where is this tomb Tabuu told us about? This is the location the coordinates he gave us, but I see no tomb.

Dimentio- This is the place. But if the tomb isn't above the surface…

Dimentio swept some of the dirt away with his hand and revealed a stone structure buried underground.

Dimentio- …then clearly it must be below us.

Infinite- So this is Balrock's tomb?

Dimentio- Setting Balrock free is what Tabuu ordered us to do. But why does Tabuu want to free this guy? Master Tabuu can't want to recruit him. He's only an A Ranked God while Master Tabuu is S Ranked. Tabuu is clearly more powerful.

Infinite- Tabuu said Balrock holds something that belongs him. Tabuu believes he can get it back after releasing Balrock from his prison after Mario's ancestor and the former God of Chaos defeated him. But we can't be the ones to open this tomb.

Dimentio- Why not?

Infinite- Because of the security system the Lord of the Universe put around this place. If any god or lifeform holding onto a god's power does so much as touch that door, an alarm will go off, alerting the Lord of the Universe that Balrock's prison has been breached. Which is why Tabuu instructed us to get Doctor Eggman to do it. If a simple mortal opens the tomb, the alarm won't go off. And the last thing we want is the Lord of the Universe or Kyrin to know what Master Tabuu is up to. Now that we've found the tomb, how do we bring the good doctor here without him suspecting Tabuu's involvement?

Dimentio- Hmm…I think I might know. I just need you to use that Phantom Ruby to create a little something for Eggman to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Rises**

(At Eggman's base)

Eggman was trying to make some repairs to his Death Egg robot after all that happened to it in the season 4 finale.

Eggman- Can't believe those retarded goddesses, Palutena and Viridi, removed every last piece of god technology from the Death Egg Medusa installed! Now I have to practically rebuild my master piece from scratch all over again! Shit!

Cubot- You did lose control of that god tech and almost blasted Medusa…more than once.

Eggman hit Cubot on the head with a wrench and Cubot hit the floor.

Eggman- Shut the **** up, Cubot! Just leave me alone while do my work.

Cubot got back up and moved away from Doctor Eggman. He passed Orbot who was watching the security monitors on the computer. Little did Orbot or Cubot know, Infinite and Dimentio had snuck inside the base and were hiding behind one of the deactivated robots. Infinite snapped his fingers and made Eggman's hover car topple over and make a bunch of noise in the process.

Orbot- What was that?!

After Orbot left the computer to see what made that noise, Dimentio got to the computer and pulled out an installation disk.

Dimentio- Let's see if Eggman can resist opening that tomb after his computer experiences a sample of Balrock's energy!

Dimentio installed the computer disk to Eggman's computer and he and Infinite quickly teleported out before anyone noticed. Orbot eventually came back to the computer.

Orbot- That was strange. How did the boss' hover craft stumbled over like that? And knock over a bunch of the other robots like dominos?

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Eggman's computer. Cubot suddenly rushed into the room.

Cubot- Orbot, did you do something?

Orbot- I didn't touch a thing! It appears the computer has picked up on something…but…

Then Eggman came bursting into the room.

Eggman- Orbot! Cubot! What the hell is going on?!

Orbot- I'm not sure really. Your radars seems to have picked up something…

Eggman- What…?

Eggman looked at the computer screen and saw a massive energy reading.

Eggman- I don't believe what I'm seeing! According to these readings…whatever this is has just as much power as the seven Chaos Emeralds combined! And it's right here in Mobius! I just locate the source, take control of it, and use its power to annihilate Sonic and the rest of those ****ing heroes!

Eggman pushed Orbot out of the way and took control of the computer.

Eggman- Now…where are you hiding…? Found it! Strange…it seems to be located in an underground structure deep in the jungles of the Mystic Ruins. So deep that I don't think the expedition team that's always working in the Mystic Ruins have even gotten close to that area yet. Don't matter! Time to do some excavating of my own.

(Tails' workshop the next morning)

Sonic walked into the workshop while Tails was pulling something up on his computer. Knuckles and Amy were also in the workshop as Sonic was entering.

Sonic- Ok, I'm here, Tails. Why'd you call me here?

Knuckles- We've been worrying about you lately, Sonic.

Sonic- Hmm…?

Amy- For the past few nights in a row, you've been having strange dreams and keep waking up all tensed up.

Sonic- I'm sure it's nothing. Sure, I keep having those dreams night after night, but I'm sure they'll stop. Besides, I can barely remember any details of those dreams. But I do remember in those dreams…I'm a white hedgehog and I appear to be with someone who looks similar to Mario.

Tails- Does this white hedgehog look like this?

Sonic looked at Tails' computer and saw an image of a white hedgehog with a cyan blue scarf around his neck. And even though his fur was white as snow, he had the same emerald green eyes as Sonic and his face was also almost completely identical to Sonic's.

Sonic- That's…Tails, how did you…

Tails- I asked Kyrin to help me out. Believe it or not, Link, Ash, and Ty have been having similar dreams for the past few weeks. And it turns out that Ash's dream was actually an omen of a danger to come. In fact, that disaster his dreams were trying to warn him about almost killed Ash. Ash survived, but he's recovering from a near fatal wound and probably won't be ready for any action again until the halfway point of season 5. And since Ash's dreams were trying to warn him about something bad, it's possible the yours are trying to do the same thing. So, I called Kyrin, gave him what information I could about your dreams, and he gave me records…about him.

Sonic moved closer to Tails' computer and looked at the image of the white hedgehog on the screen.

Sonic- Why does…he seem so…familiar? Who is he anyway?

Tails- His name is Chaos the Hedgehog. Believe it or not, but he was once a god. Kyrin told me that 1,000 years ago, Chaos was framed for another god's crimes. A dragon god named Balrock attempted to assassinate the Lord of the Universe in an attempt to usurp Lord Arkness. However, Balrock's attempt failed. But Balrock somehow managed to put the blame on Chaos, making it seem like he was the one who attempted to kill the Lord of the Universe. Chaos was found guilty and was sentenced to be stripped of his immortality, god powers, and to be exiled to the mortal realm. Apparently, after Chaos was banished from the gods, he somehow managed to build the entire Mobius civilization. In short, Chaos was the founder of all of Mobius.

Sonic- So, my dreams are telling me about Chaos?

Knuckles- I guess so.

Amy- But what about this Balrock? Surely, he didn't get away with what he did?

Tails- Hold on, Amy. I'm getting to that. A little over a year after Chaos was exiled, Chaos discovered these seven gems. They didn't have any power inside of them, but they were capable of absorbing energy and storing it. Even the power of a god. But at the same time, a man from the Mushroom Kingdom payed Mobius a visit.

Sonic- Mario's ancestor!

Tails- Correct. Word of a white creature with strange powers began spreading all over, and eventually to the Mushroom Kingdom. So the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sent him to Mobius to make sure this white being was friendly and not hostile. However, Balrock got word about those gems Chaos found and figured he could use them in his next attempt to usurp the Lord of the Universe. By using those gems to drain the Lord of the Universe's energy and storing it in those gems. Balrock kidnapped someone who became close to Chaos during his exile and held her for ransom. Chaos hands over those seven gems and Balrock returns her to Chaos unharmed. But with the aid of Mario's ancestor, he was able to get concrete evidence that proved Chaos was innocent and that Balrock set him up to take the fall over to Kyrin to show his father. Then the gods used those seven gems to return Chaos' god powers back to him and at the same time, created the Chaos Emeralds we all know today. And with his god powers restored, Chaos and Mario's ancestor were able to defeat Balrock and turn him over to the Lord of the Universe. Balrock was sentenced to be imprisoned in an underground tomb for all eternity. However, Kyrin refused to reveal the location as to where this tomb is buried.

Sonic- The Chaos Emeralds were created from the powers of an actual god?!

Tails- Apparently so. And every time you've turned into Super Sonic, you've actually been absorbing Chaos' god powers. But after seeing all the records of Chaos that Kyrin has shared with me, I'm beginning to think you might have a connection with Chaos.

Knuckles- Maybe we should talk to this god and ask him instead of doing research on him. Think Kyrin can get in touch with him?

Tails- Actually, Chaos is no longer among us. You see, he chose to remain mortal, even after his innocence was proven. The Lord of the Universe offered to turn Chaos into a god and to return among the gods, but Chaos become attached to the new friends he had made during his time as a mortal and he didn't want to abandon them after all they've done for him. But the Lord of the Universe let Chaos keep the emeralds that were now storing his god powers just in case he needed to use his full power again. Not only that, but Chaos eventually became part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. Just like how you are part of the Super Mario Brother's Team of this era.

Amy- You saying that god is Sonic's ancestor? Well, Sonic always has been as handsome as a god!

Sonic- Just because I'm able to absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds and harness this god's power, doesn't necessarily mean I'm his descendent, Amy. Shadow and Silver can transform with the emeralds too.

Tails- Regardless, he might be the reason why Kyrin selected you to be part of the modern Super Mario Brothers' Team. And he might be trying to tell you something through your dreams.

(Later that night deep in the Mystic Ruins jungle)

Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and a bunch of Eggman's robots were drilling through the stone structure buried underground.

Eggman- Damn it! This isn't as easy to open as I had anticipated! Still, it will all be worth it once I've gotten my hands on whatever is locked inside!

Orbot- I don't know about this, doctor…

Cubot- Yeah…Orbot and I are getting a bad feeling about this…

Eggman- Stop acting like babies, you two! Something inside that structure in has power that can match even the Chaos Emeralds! And if I can control it, I'll finally be able to conquer the world and build the Eggman Empire!

Eventually, one of the robots cracked open part of the tomb's entrance with the drill it was using.

Eggman- Finally! We're making progress! All of you bots, focus all of your digging tools on that exact spot now that we got an opening!

Little did Eggman notice, a small piece of black energy slipped out of that crack. Orbot and Cubot were the only ones to notice. This black energy felt similar to Tabuu's power, but it vanished through a black vortex as quickly as it appeared. Orbot and Cubot thought they were imagining things and just left it as that. After an hour of digging, Eggman's robots finally made an opening into the underground tomb.

Eggman- Finally! Now let's see what is down here that's containing all that power. I can feel my heart pounding with anticipation!

(Deep underground in that tomb)

Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and a few of Eggman's robots were walking down a very long staircase going downward that it almost felt like they were at least seven miles underground.

Cubot- I say we turn back!

Orbot- I second that! This structure is clearly designed to never be opened and keep whatever is down here locked up.

Eggman just ignored Orbot and Cubot's words and continued to shine his flashlight downward as he continued descending the stairs. Eventually, they found this giant door with the Lord of the Universe's family crest on it.

Eggman- Interesting! The same mark that Tabuu and his family use. This must be big if they were the ones who locked this down here. Knock that door down!

Two of Eggman's robots pulled out a bazooka and blew the door open.

Eggman- Now for the moment we've all been waiting for…

Eggman shined his flashlight in the room and saw what looked like a humanoid dragon creature chained to the wall. There were shackles around this creature's wrists, ankles, and neck, chaining it to the wall. There were also chains placed around its wings and tail, pinning them to its body. Eggman checked his radar again and saw that energy source was coming from whatever that creature was. It was just making heavy breathing sounds and acted like it hadn't noticed Eggman or his robots yet.

Cubot- What is that?

Orbot- It looks like a…dragon of some kind.

Eggman- Don't just stand there. Unchain this beast.

Two of Eggman's robots walked up to this chained creature and used a small laser drill to remove the shackles binding it to the wall. But the second this beast realized it was now free from its chains, it quickly opened its eyes leaped out at the robots. The flashlight was dropped, but it sounded like this creature just tore the two robots apart in the darkness. Then it rushed at Eggman and pinned him to the wall with its tail.

Dragon god- Who…who are you…where am I…what are you doing here…

Eggman- It appears you've been down here for longer than I thought. Who are you, anyway?

Dragon god- My name…I'm called…Balrock…the dragon god…Balrock…

Orbot and Cubot at the same time- A GOD?!

Eggman- A god? Interesting! Well, since I just set you free, how's about doing me a favor?

Balrock revealed his claws and took a swipe at Doctor Eggman. Eggman barely manage to duck, but he was shocked when he saw Balrock almost sliced the wall in half with one swing.

Balrock- Listen here, you insect…I am a god…and I serve no mortal…I serve no one! (ROAR)

Orbot and Cubot ran to cower in the corner after Balrock showed his teeth to Eggman.

Balrock- Now give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off and feast on your carcass?!

Then Balrock took a whiff and acted like a dog picking up a sent.

Balrock- Chaos…I smell your blood out there! I'll make that ****ing hedgehog pay for what he's done to me!

Eggman- Hedgheog…?

Balrock brought his face to Eggman's.

Balrock- You know where to find Chaos?

Eggman- To be honest, I don't know if we're talking about the same hedgehog. I do know of one hedgehog. And he happens to be a pain in my ass. Maybe he's who you're looking for…

Balrock- Find this hedgehog for me…and maybe I'll let you live…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Visions…Of A God**

(At Sonic's house late at night)

Sonic was asleep in his bed, but he was twisting and turning in his sleep. Indicating he was having another of those dreams.

Sonic- …Kyuubi…Rainbow…Balrock…Chaos…

(In Sonic's dream)

There was a gathering of gods at what looked like a courtroom in the Lord of the Universe's Crystal Monastery. There, we saw a hedgehog that looked like Sonic was in chains while kneeling before both a jury and the Lord of the Universe who was acting as the judge. The twelve gods that were the jury were looking like at this hedgehog like they were completely convince he was guilty. But the Lord of the Universe wasn't as convinced at they were.

Lord of the Universe- Has the jury reached a verdict?

One god from the jury- Yes, Lord Arkness. We find Chaos the Hedgehog guilty!

Lord of the Universe- Very well then… (mutter)…I'm so sorry, Chaos…

Then crowd attending the trial were ranting demands for the hedgehog that looked like Sonic to be executed like crazy. The Lord of the Universe banged on gavel to stop the ranting.

Lord of the Universe- Order! Order in the court!

Eventually, the crowd stopped.

Lord of the Universe- Chaos…I sentence you…to be turned mortal and sent to live among the mortals.

The Lord of the Universe banged on his gavel again. But he was approached by a dragon god just as the gavel had been swung.

Dragon god- Are you sure that's wise, Lord Arkness? I mean, he was charged with attempting to murder you in the middle of the night and…

The Lord of the Universe gave the dragon god a glare that send shivers down the dragon god's spine.

Lord of the Universe- Are you questioning me, Balrock?

Balrock- Uh…no sir! Just…uh…

Lord of the Universe- Good!

Two guards were escorting the hedgehog that looked like Sonic out of the room while he was still in chains. But when they passed the Lord of the Universe, the Lord of the Universe acted like he slipped something into the hedgehog's hand as they walked past him.

Lord of the Universe- Chaos…I am so sorry to do this to you, my old friend…

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

A portal had opened up in a jungle somewhere on Earth and the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic was thrown out of it. He unfortunately landed in the mud while it was downpouring like crazy.

One of the Lord of the Universe's guards- You're lucky the Lord of the Universe decided to let you live. Though you'll be gone in about a 100 years now that you're mortal.

Then the two guards closed the portal behind them, leaving the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic all alone. He got up, wiped the mud off of him, and pulled out a small green gem. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic held it in his hand and absorbed some energy from it.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Not much. I'm barely above 3%, but it's better than nothing. Thanks, Lord Arkness. At least you believe me. Balrock…one day, I'll make you pay for this!

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic was walking through the jungle when he heard the sound of something being beaten coming from the distance. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic looked over a few bushes and saw fox that looked like Tails was trying to protect himself as these four bear thugs were each beating on his with a large stick.

Fox who looked like Tails- Please…stop…just leave me alone…

One of the bear thugs- Why would we do that? Kicking your ass is too much fun!

Eventually, the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic approached them.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Hey, can't you see you're tormenting this poor little kid?

One of the bear thugs- This is none of your business, gramps. Why don't you beat it if you know what's good for you!

The bear thug was about to swing his stick at the fox boy again, but he soon realized something was halting the stick from moving forward. The bear thug looked behind him and saw the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic standing behind him and grabbing hold of the other end of the stick.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- I'd suggest you do what he asked earlier and leave him alone!

Then the hedgehog that looked like Sonic punched the bear thug in the chest, knocked him to the ground, and broke the stick the bear had let go of in two.

One of the bear thugs- Why you ****ing…so you don't like us picking on the little fox twerp? How's about we pick on you instead?!

The four bear thugs tried to gang up on the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic, but he dodged every single one of their attacks. Obviously, the bear thugs couldn't keep up with this white hedgehog's speed. Then the hedgehog that looked like Sonic knocked all four of those bear thugs to the ground like bowling pins with a spin dash just like how Sonic does it. The fox who looked like Tails watching in amazement that someone actually saved him from those jerks who were picking on him. After all four of those bear thugs were knocked out, the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic began walking away. The fox who looked like Tails quickly got to his feet and rushed after the white hedgehog. Eventually, he caught up to the hedgehog.

Fox who looked like Tails- You didn't have to do that for me, you know.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I know…

Fox who looked like Tails- Um…why's you do it?

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I don't know…I…I felt like it was the right thing to do…

Fox who looked like Tails- Ok…I'm Kyuubi, by the way. What's yours?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Chaos…

Fox who looked like Tails- Well, nice to meet you, Chaos.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Why were those assholes whaling on you anyway?

Fox who looked like Tails- Probably because I'm an outcast. You see, a lot of people who are considered outcasts flee to this jungle for shelter. I like to tinker with machines, invent stuff, and push my inventor skills to the limit. But I've also been called a made inventor, because some of my inventions have actually caused destruction. One of my inventions accidently burnt the village I used to live in to the ground. As a result, I was kicked out and forced to flee to this jungle. What about you, Chaos?

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic tightened his grip and put on an unpleasant face.

Fox who looked like Tails- Ok! You don't want to talk about it! That fine! Anyway, you got a place to stay? The rain might come back at any minute.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- No, I don't have a place to stay either. But maybe we can put those craft skills of yours to good use.

(Another part of Sonic's dream)

The white hedgehog that looked like Sonic and the fox that looked like Tails managed to put a small shack together out of the resources around them.

Fox who looked like Tails- It's not much, but it will provide us with a decent shelter for the night.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- I suppose it will. I could also use a good friend these rough times.

Fox that looked like Tails- Friend?!

Then the fox who looked like Tails made a big smile.

Fox that looked like Tails- Yeah…I guess we are.

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic and the fox that looked like Tails were picking fruits and berries for their next meal. Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from the distance.

Fox who looked like Tails- Chaos, did you hear that?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- We should probably check that out.

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic and the fox that looked like Tails rushed towards where the scream was coming from and saw a female cyan colored hedgehog being chased by a pack of wolves. The cyan hedgehog was wounded and now cornered by the wolves. But just as the wolves were slowly moving in on the poor defenseless cyan hedgehog, but when one wolf was about to move in for the kill, the hedgehog that looked like Sonic knocked the wolf away with a spin dash. The other wolves tried to attack the hedgehog that looked like Sonic, but they didn't do any better than those bear thugs. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic's speed attacks drove the wolves away from the cyan female hedgehog.

Fox that looked like Tails- She's hurt, but she's still breathing. Just passed out is all.

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic picked her up bridal style. But it appeared the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic was feeling very unusual after looking at her face.

Fox that looked like Tails- Chaos, are you blushing?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- What?! Uh…no! Let's just get her back to the shack and treat her wounds!

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The female cyan colored hedgehog was slowly regaining consciousness when she realized she was lying in a bed in a house she didn't recognize. She moved her eyes around, trying to figure out where she was. She did spot the fox that looked like dusting part of the house. Wasn't long before the fox that looked like Tails noticed the female hedgehog had woken up.

Fox that looked like Tails- Oh, you're awake.

The cyan hedgehog cringed a bit.

Fox that looked like Tail- You don't have to worry. Me and my friend actually saved you from those wolves.

Female cyan hedgehog- Friend?

Then the female cyan colored hedgehog looked down the bed and saw the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic sleeping at the bedside while holding her hand. The fox that looked like Tails shook the white hedgehog a little.

Fox that looked like Tails- Hey, wake up. Our little guest has woken up.

The white hedgehog opened his eyes and looked at the female cyan hedgehog. It was barely noticeable, but a faint blush appeared on the white hedgehog's face.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Oh…you're finally awake!

Fox that looked like Tails- He hardly left your side since we brought you here and patched your wounds. I'm Kyuubi by the way, and this is my friend, Chaos the Hedgehog. Could you tell us your name?

Female cyan hedgehog- Uh…Rainbow…

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Rainbow…what a lovely name.

Female cyan hedgehog- Uh…thank you…

Fox that looked like Tails- Why were those wolves after you?

Female cyan hedgehog- They were just looking for a meal. I came to this jungle after the village I used to live in kicked me out and the next thing I knew, I was trying not to become their lunch.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Kicked out?! What for?

Female cyan hedgehog- By chance, a group of monsters followed me back to my village and almost destroyed the place. I didn't do anything on purpose, but it was because they followed me that they found the village. So, they banished me and that's when I eventually met you two.

Fox that looked like Tails- I can relate a bit. In the village where I used to live, everyone referred to me as a mad inventor. One of my inventions burned the village to the ground and they kicked me out.

Female cyan hedgehog- I'm…I'm so sorry. What about you, Chaos? Why did you come to this jungle?

The white hedgehog grit his teeth and tightened his grip.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- I didn't do anything…I was framed for some else's crimes!

The fox that looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog almost dropped their jaws when they heard the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic say that.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Someone tried to assassinate leader of…where I used to be from…but he failed and managed to escape before anyone found out he was the one who broke in. I discovered that he was the one who tried to kill our leader in an attempt to usurp him…but before I could tell anyone…the evidence was put in my possession, making it seem like I was the one who committed the crime. Unable to prove my innocence, I was exiled and I came here.

Then the white hedgehog felt a hand gently grab hold of his. When he looked down, he saw the female cyan hedgehog holding his hand.

Female cyan hedgehog- Chaos…I'm so sorry…

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Don't worry about it. But now that I think of it, a lot of so-called outcasts retreat to this jungle for one reason or another. Perhaps we can build a new civilization here in this jungle. A place where these so-called outcasts can call home.

Fox who looked like Tails- Maybe that can work out. And I'd be more than happy to help you with that, Chaos.

Female cyan hedgehog- And I'd be happy to help too.

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The female cyan hedgehog was walking through a small village that had been built in the Mobius jungle and she was holding a present in her hands.

Female cyan hedgehog- I can't believe it's been over a year since Chaos founded the civilization of Mobius. I wonder what he'll think of this scarf I made for him. I sure hope he likes it.

When she approached this one house, she looked through the window and saw men that looked like Mario and Luigi talking to the white hedgehog that looked like Sonic and the fox boy that looked like Tails.

Female cyan hedgehog- Chaos has visitors…?

The female cyan hedgehog crouched down and listened in on what they were talking about.

Man who looked like Mario- I can tell you're not a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom, so Loewy and I can give the princess the good news. However, you seem to possess powers beyond just about anything I've seen and you have extensive knowledge of other worldly objects. Like those seven stones you and that little fox have discovered. I don't think you're a mere hedgehog.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- What makes you say that?

Man who looked like Mario- Call it from experience. Especially after all my brother Loewy and I went through with our friend, Kyrin.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Kyrin?! The Lord of the Universe's son?

Fox that looked like Tails- Lord of the Universe? Who is he?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- He's the ruler of all the gods. He's said to be the single most power god to exist. I also know he had two sons, Tabuu and Kyrin.

Man who looked like Luigi- Strange. Kyrin never said anything about his father being the ruler of all the gods. You sure you're talking about the same Kyrin we know?

Man who looked like Mario- I don't know if he is, but the fact that he knows about the gods only confirms what I said about him not being a mere hedgehog. There's definitely more to you than meets the eye and there is something you're not telling.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Well…you're the first one to notice. Fine, I'll tell you. Believe it or not…I was once a god…

Man who looked like Luigi- What?!

Fox that looked like Tails- No way!

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- It's true. One night, someone broke into the Lord of the Universe's Crystal Monastery and tried to kill him in his sleep. However, the Lord of the Universe stopped the assailant. But the assailant escaped before anyone could figure out who it was. I had discovered another god named Balrock was the one who tried to kill Lord Arkness that night. But I'm guessing Balrock must've figured I found out it was him, because as I was about to tell Lord Arkness about Balrock…the evidence was placed in my place, making it seem that I was the one who broke into the Crystal Monastery and tried to kill Lord Arkness. I was then stripped of my full power and immortality before being exiled among the mortals. And that was over a year ago.

The female cyan colored hedgehog was still listening from outside while crouched under the window, but she was surprised to hear what the white hedgehog just said.

Female cyan hedgehog- Chaos…used to be a god…

Suddenly, a shadow silhouette of a dragon appeared from behind her. She almost gasped in horror when she heard a voice speak to her from behind.

Mysterious voice- Hey there pretty little thing. You come around here often?

The female hedgehog turned around only to have a dragon's claw grab her by the neck.

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic was now wearing a cyan blue scarf around his neck as him, the fox that looked like Tails, and the men who looked like Fire Mario and Fire Luigi were fighting that dragon god. But even though it was four against one, they were doing little to even harm this dragon god. The man who looked like Fire Luigi fired bunch of green fireballs at the dragon god as it he was charging for him. But not only did the dragon god dodge them all, but he also grabbed hold of the man who looked like Fire Luigi.

Dragon god- Now I'm gonna put you retards in your place!

Then a burst of electricity was admitted from the dragon god's claw as he electrocuted the man who looked like Fire Luigi. The fire flower powerup was deactivated and the man who looked like Luigi was injured very badly after that electric attack. The dragon god tossed the man who looked like Luigi over his shoulder and he landed on the ground behind the dragon god.

Man who looked like Luigi- (Groan)…

Man who looked like Fire Mario- LOEWY!

But before the man who looked like Fire Mario could do anything, the dragon god smacked him and the fox that looked like Tails with his tail and knocked them against the wall. The fire flower powerup deactivated on the man who looked like Mario too after he hit the wall. But then the man who looked like Mario saw a computer in the room.

Man who looked like Mario- Kyuubi, do you think you can operate that computer to send a message to a friend of mine?

Fox that looked like Tails- I don't know. That's tech of the gods and I've never worked with technology that advanced. But if it will help Chaos, I'm willing to give it a try!

The dragon god grabbed the hedgehog that looked like Sonic by the neck and pulled him to his face. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic was looking really hurt and there was blood covering most of his chest.

Dragon god- You are a fool, Chaos! With you stripped of your true power and turned mortal, you are no match for me!

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Maybe…but I'm too stubborn…to know when I'm beat…

Dragon god- Optimistic and comedic as always. Still, you made a great scapegoat after my plot to overthrow the Lord of the Universe failed. But with those emeralds you and your new fox friend dug up will help me start up my plans all over again.

Computerized voice- Message sent.

Dragon god- What?!

The dragon god turned around and saw a man who looked like Mario and a young fox boy who looked similar to Tails standing at the dragon god's computer.

Fox who looked like Tails- I can't believe it! I did it! And with technology beyond my understanding! I helped Chaos!

Man who looked like Mario- Hey dumbass! Thanks for that little confession you made there.

Dragon god- What the **** did you do?!

Man who looked like Mario- Just used your computer to send an recording of you confessing how you framed our friend, Chaos, for your crimes against the leader of the gods. We sent it to a good friend of mine, named Kyrin.

Dragon god- Wait…the Lord of the Universe's son?!

Man who looked like Mario- Guess you do know of my friend. I'm sure once he shows that recording to his father. Then all your plains to overthrow the Lord of the Universe will be gone finished for good.

The dragon god dropped the white hedgehog who looked like Sonic, dashed over to the man who looked like Mario and the fox boy who looked like Tails with lightning fast speed, and grabbed both of them by the neck.

Dragon god- Maybe so…but I'll make sure that Kyrin finds a fat Italian corpse before he even has a chance to come and save your sorry asses!

The white hedgehog who looked like Sonic struggled to get up, despite his injuries.

White hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Can't…let Marco fall…not after all he's done for me…must…help him somehow…

Suddenly, these seven colorful stones rose from the ground and began circling around him.

Mysterious voice- The power of the god that was once taken from you…shall now return to the god that power came from…

Then the white hedgehog who looked like Sonic was engulfed by a bright light and the entire area began to shake like crazy. When the light faded, the hedgehog who looked like Sonic had all of his injuries healed, but his body was looking very different. The color of his fur changed from white as snow to gold, his eyes changed to red, and there was a glowing aura surrounding his body. The cyan scarf around his neck remained the same though.

Dragon god- No! This can't be happening!

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Oh, it's happening alright. I've got my power back!

The dragon god let go of the man who looked like Mario and the fox who looked like Tails and tried to swing his claw and the super form of the hedgehog that looks like Sonic. But the hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic caught the dragon god's claw before it could reach him.

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- By the way, I'm still not happy about how you failed to assassinate the Lord of the Universe and stuck me with the blame, had me turned mortal, and then attacked my friends!

Dragon god- Let go of me!

The super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic smirked a bit.

Super form of the hedgehog who looked like Sonic- If you insist…

Then the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic spun the dragon god a bit before throwing the dragon god all the way across the room and into a metal wall. The dragon god made a huge crater in wall on impact. After the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic threw the dragon god across the room, the man who looked like Mario, a man who looked like Luigi, and the fox who looked like Tails rushed up to him.

Fox who looked like Tails- WOW! Chaos, that was amazing!

Man who looked like Mario- Such power…Chaos…is this your true power?

Hedgehog who looked Super Sonic- Indeed, it is. Feels like it's been forever since I last had my full power at my disposal. I should thank you, Marco, but we still have something to take care of first.

Then they saw the dragon god getting back up.

Dragon god- You might have your powers back, but that doesn't mean you'll still get out of here alive!

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- But don't think you'll have it that easy. You know very well I'm just as strong as you now that I have my powers back.

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The man who looked like Ultra Mario and a hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic were battling this dragon god. The man who looked like Ultra Mario fired a white fireball while the hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic fired an energy blast at this black hole created by this dragon god. The two attacks destroyed the black hole and continued to head straight for the dragon god.

Dragon god- No! This can't be happening! Defeated by a mortal and a former god!

The white fireball and the energy blast hit the dragon god and made a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, the dragon god was lying on the ground with several wounds on his body. The dragon god looked up and saw the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic standing directly above him.

Dragon god- What are you gonna do now…Chaos? Kill me…?

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- So tempting, Balrock. I could crush you like a bug and make you pay for what you did to me over a year ago…but that would make me no better than the filthy snake you are. You'll face judgement from the Lord of the Universe.

The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic pointed towards the ceiling and shot a small piece of energy from his finger above him. Above the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic was some kind of energy bubble that had a female cyan colored female hedgehog trapped inside of it. The energy shot popped the bubble and freed the female hedgehog trapped inside of it. The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic caught her before she hit the ground and held her bridle style.

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- Are you ok?

Female cyan hedgehog- I'm fine. So…this is the real you, Chaos?

Hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic- More or less. But I'm just glad you're safe. I hope Balrock hasn't hurt you.

Female cyan hedgehog- I'm fine, Chaos. But I do see you're wearing the scarf I made for you.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Do you like it?

Female cyan hedgehog- It suits you, Chaos.

The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic blushed a bit before setting the female cyan hedgehog down.

Fox who looked like Tails- Chaos, I think the gods are here.

Suddenly, a portal opens up and out came a younger version of the Lord of the Universe. The hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic immediately bowed as soon as he saw the Lord of the Universe.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Lord Arkness, Lord of the Universe!

Lord of the Universe- You may stand, Chaos. Right now, I'm here for Balrock. Guards, arrest that pathetic excuse for a dragon god.

All three of the Lord of the Universe's guards at the same time- Yes sir!

While the guards were putting chains on the dragon god, another god walked out of that portal. The man who looked like Ultra Mario approached this god.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Kyrin, glad you got the message Kyuubi and I sent you to prove Chaos was innocent. And I didn't know your father was the ruler of all gods.

Then the man who looked like Ultra Mario heard a voice speaking behind him.

God who looked like Tabuu- Actually Marco, I'm over here.

The man who looked like Ultra Mario looked between the two over and over again in confusion.

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Kyrin…who is this guy?!

God who looked like Tabuu- Well…this is…my twin brother…Tabuu…

Man who looked like Ultra Mario- Well, it's nice to meet you, Tabuu.

The man who looked like Ultra Mario extended his hand in an offer to shake Tabuu's hand.

Tabuu- (Grunt) Whatever…

Tabuu turns around and begins walking away.

Man who looked like Luigi- Well, he's a real charmer.

God who looked like Tabuu- I know. My brother is…not exactly the most likable person to be around…

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- I still can't believe you really are friends with one of Lord Arkness' sons, Marco!

Man who looked like Mario- Speaking of which, how come you never told us your dad was the Lord of the Universe?

God who looked like Tabuu- Because you never really asked. But I'm impressed you managed to figure out the red star powerup without my guidance.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Now that you mention it, after you ate that red star and your clothes turned black, you became just as powerful as me after I used those seven emeralds to regain my god powers.

God who looked like Tabuu- I did inform Marco before I gave him the red star would make him just as strong as an A Ranked god. But I'm even more impressed that your little fox friend figured out how to operate god technology considering how primitive this world's current understanding of technology is.

Fox who looked like Tails- I wanted to help Chaos, so I did.

Eventually, the Lord of the universe approached the man who looked like Ultra Mario and the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic.

Lord of the Universe- Well, at last I get to meet the famous Super Mario Brothers.

Man who looked like Mario- You know of us?

Lord of the Universe- I've got a son who never stops talking about you. And I can see why Kyrin is so interested in you, Marco Mario.

Then the Lord of the Universe turns his attention to the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic.

Lord of the Universe- And Chaos, please forgive me for turning you mortal. I knew weren't the one who tried to assassinate me, since we're old friends. But it was best I could do to prevent execution like the other gods wanted.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- It's no problem, Lord Arkness.

Lord of the Universe- And we are more than welcome to let you return among us, Chaos.

Hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic- Wait?! I can come back to the gods?!

Lord of the Universe- Thanks to my son's new favorite helper, your name has been cleared and there's no longer a reason to keep you mortal.

The hedgehog who looked like Super Sonic was happy at first. He turned to look at the man who looked like Mario and the man who looked like Luigi. They seemed happy for him. But when the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic turned to look at the fox that looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog, he saw something different. They were showing joy that he was about to return to the gods, but he read an expression in their eyes that said "please don't go." Then the hedgehog that looked like Super Sonic deactivated the powers from the Chaos Emeralds and his fur changed from gold to white.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- You know what, Lord Arkness…I think I'm happy here.

Lord of the Universe- Are you sure, Chaos? You'll be sentencing yourself to mortality with this choice.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- I'm sure. You see, I owe everything to the new friends I've made during my time here as a mortal. I'll admit, a year ago, I wanted nothing more than to get revenge on the bastard who framed me. But I guess you can say I've changed for the better thanks to them. And after all we've been through…trust me, they need me more than the gods do.

Lord of the Universe- Very well, Chaos. I'll respect your choice. But you may keep those emeralds that contain your power just in case you might need them again. Tabuu! Kyrin!

The Lord of the Universe turned around to face Tabuu and another god who looked very similar to Tabuu.

Tabuu- Yes, father!

Lord of the Universe- Is our little friend ready to be transported to the monastery?

God who looks similar to Tabuu- Yes, father!

Lord of the Universe- Good. We'll be leaving now. He has to answer for not only trying to kill me, but for what he did to Chaos as well.

Right after the Lord of the Universe and the other gods left, the hedgehog that looked like Sonic walked up to the fox who looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog. Then the hedgehog who looked like Sonic saw tears coming from the female cyan hedgehog's eyes.

Hedgehog who looked like Sonic- Are you crying?

Female cyan hedgehog- Oh Chaos…

The female cyan hedgehog wrapped her arms around the hedgehog that looked like Sonic and began crying into his chest. The hedgehog that looked like Sonic smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around her as well.

Man who looked like Mario- I think I'm starting to understand the real reason why Chaos decided to remain mortal.

Fox who looked like Tails- Really? I don't understand at all.

Man who looked like Luigi- You'll understand when you're older.

(In another part of Sonic's dream)

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic, the fox that looked like Tails, and the female cyan hedgehog were standing around a cooking pot.

Fox that looked like Tails- And what is this dish called again?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- A chilidog. It used to be my favorite dish when I was a god. And I still remember the recipe.

After the hedgehog that looked like Sonic finished cooking, all three of them took a bite out of their chilidogs, the fox that looked like Tails and the female cyan hedgehog made a big smile after eating.

Fox that looked like Tails- Wow! This is good!

Female cyan hedgehog- You might make a fine chef, Chaos.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- I might be a former god, but I don't know if my cooking skills are that good.

Then a green flash appeared in the room and when the light faded, a god that looked like Tabuu and a swordsman wearing a wolf's pelt stood before them.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Kyrin? What brings you back here to Mobius?

God that looked similar to Tabuu- Well…(Groan)…

Fox that looked like Tails- You ok? Your stomach is making weird sounds.

God that looked similar to Tabuu- Me and my brother Tabuu…we got a bit of food poisoning…OOOOO…pains coming back! Anyway, remember Marco and Loewy?

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- How can I forget? They helped me defeat Balrock, save Rainbow, and prove I wasn't the god who tried to kill your father that night.

God that looked similar to Tabuu- The Shadow Queen has returned…and thanks to Wolf's cake he baked…(Moan)…I don't think I'm in the shape to assist them…

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Wait…you mean to tell me that that guy in the wolf's pelt gave you and Tabuu food poisoning with a cake he baked?! HAHAHAHAHA!

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Hey! I wouldn't laugh if I were you! I happen to be Hylia's chosen warrior to wield her sacred blade, the Master Sword!

Suddenly, the hedgehog that looked like Sonic was balancing the Master Sword on one finger just like that.

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- I thought this sword looked familiar.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- What the?! When did you…how are you…?!

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- If you must know, Hylia was once an apprentice of mine. I used to be a teacher about 500 years ago. In fact, Hylia used my teachings to craft this sword. Here you go, wolfy.

The hedgehog that looked like Sonic returned the Master Sword to the swordsman in the Wolf's pelt.

Swordsman in the wolf's pelt- Don't call me that! Besides, shouldn't we be focusing more on the fact that the Mushroom Kingdom is in danger and Marco and Loewy could use our help.

Hedgehog that looks like Sonic- If Marco and Loewy need my help, then count me in! I owe them much after what they've done for me. But wouldn't we need the seven…

God who looked similar to Tabuu- Crystal Stars? Got them right here…(Groan)…and a list of other fighters…who also know Marco that might be willing to help…

(Back in Sonic's room)

Sonic awoken from his dream after hearing a loud banging. Sonic looked at his clock and it read 2:20 a.m.

Sonic- What the **** is going on and at this hour?!

Then Tails rushed into Sonic's room.

Tails- Sonic, it appears that Eggman is attacking Station Square again!

Sonic- Eggman…this late at night?! What's that egghead up to? Don't matter I guess. Let's just kick Eggman's ass and get back to bed as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hedgehog vs. Dragon**

(Station Square)

It wasn't a peaceful night in Station Square with so many of Eggman's robots attacking the city. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were watching the chaos from above in Eggman's hovercraft, but that dragon god, Balrock was flying close to the hovercraft.

Eggman- You see, it will only be a matter of time before he shows up to protect these people.

Balrock- He had better show…or I'll bite your head off for wasting my time, doctor! (GROWL)

Orbot and Cubot rushed to cower behind Doctor Eggman while Eggman tried his best not to show signs of fear from this fierce dragon god.

Eggman- Well…um…don't you worry! Because he always has this habit of getting in my way. And believe me, he's been a pain in my ass for decades…

Then Balrock noticed something moving down below in Station Square. It was moving very fast and almost impossible for most naked eyes to keep track of. Almost like a blue blur that was moving through the city, smashing some of the robots as it dashed around.

Eggman- There! Right on schedule! You see, Balrock, I told you he'd come!

Balrock- That's definitely Chaos' speed which he's best known for, but…it was blue instead of white…

Balrock looked like he was compiling his thoughts for a moment.

Eggman- Is something wrong?

Balrock- Hmm…I'm beginning to think this isn't the same hedgehog I'm looking for. Chaos was white…while this one is blue. But yet, he seems so similar to Chaos at the same time. The same face, those emerald green eyes, that smartass grin, even his speed is the same as Chaos'. What has Chaos been up to in the last 1,000 years?! Regardless, this hedgehog obviously has a connection with Chaos. Maybe he might be able to help me locate where my old foe is so I can get revenge for my 1,000-year imprisonment!

(At the ground levels of Station Square)

Sonic began running to the center of Station Square, destroying all the Eggman robots along the way. At the same time, he met up with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy who were also dealing with some of Eggman's robots in Station Square.

Amy- I think we got all of those hunks of junk down.

Knuckles- But we still haven't seen Eggman. So don't let your guard down just yet.

Sonic- Don't sweat it, Knuckles. I can kick that egghead's ass any day of the week!

Suddenly, Tails' portable computer began making an alert alarm. Tails pulled it out and took a look.

Tails- What the?!

Sonic- Something wrong, Tails?!

Tails- According to this…that is something close by with just as much power as the Chaos Emeralds!

Knuckles- Just as powerful as the emeralds?!

Sonic- That can't be right! Eggman can't make anything that powerful.

Mysterious voice- Yoo hoo! Up here!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy looked up and saw Doctor Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot flying above them while riding Eggman's hovercraft.

Sonic- Figured you'd show your ugly mug sooner or later, Baldy McNosehair!

Eggman- You know how much I hate being called that? About as much as you hate Bowser calling you a rat!

Knuckles- Well, your attack failed and all of your bots have bit the dust. You've lost again!

Eggman- Have I? Actually, I've made a new friend and I'd like to introduce you to him…

Tail's computer began making that sound again and Tails took another look.

Tails- Everybody move, now!

Just then, something dropped out of the sky like a flashing meteor. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy were barely able to avoid thing that looked like it was surrounded by a purplish fire. Then the flames died down, standing in a huge crater that was made in the ground was what appeared to be a humanoid dragon.

Knuckles- What is that?

Amy- It looks a bit like a…a dragon…?

Tails- Guys…those readings I was picking up before…they were coming from him!

Balrock walked out of the creator and approached Sonic.

Balrock- You, blue one…where is Chaos?

Sonic- I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing.

Knuckles- Who even are you anyway?!

Balrock- Foolish mortals! I am the mighty dragon god, Balrock! And how dare you speak to your superior like that!

Knuckles- You sure as hell ain't my superior!

Knuckles swung his fist at Balrock, but with what seemed like Sonic fast reflexes, Balrock caught Knuckles' fist in his claw. Then Balrock bent Knuckles' fist upward and made Knuckles kneel in pain.

Balrock- HAHAHA! Pathetic!

Then Balrock swung his other claw and punched Knuckles in the face. Suddenly, Knuckles was sent flying and was literally knocked through several building and landed all the way on the other side of the city block while destroying all the building Knuckles was knocked through.

Orbot- Oh my…

Cubot- Guess Balrock was every bit as strong as he claimed he was if he knocked someone like Knuckles all the way through a city blocks worth of building in one punch!

Eggman- Shit…such strength! But maybe this can still work out to my advantage. Balrock can dispose of Sonic for me and possibly the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team as well.

Cubot- But will you be able to rule over Balrock?

Eggman- Uh…I'll get back to you on that, Cubot…

Sonic- KNUCKLES!

Balrock- I will ask once more, blue hedgehog. Where is Chaos?

Sonic- What the **** makes you think I know where to find whoever it is you looking for, scale breath?!

Balrock- You obviously got some connection with Chaos. The same face, the same abilities, you even have the same sense of humor with those wiseass jokes of yours! Chaos made similar jokes to the ones you've made. The only thing that seems to be different about you is you're a blue hedgehog instead of a white hedgehog.

Then for a brief moment, Sonic remembered those dreams he had, how a white hedgehog that used to be a god was framed by a dragon god and was turned mortal. It didn't take Sonic long to realize that Balrock was the same dragon god he saw in those dreams. However, Sonic wondered if the white hedgehog in remembered seeing in those dreams was who Balrock was referring to.

Sonic- Chaos…a white hedgehog with a blue scarf…he existed 1,000 years ago. He's probably long gone by now.

Balrock- A mere 1,000 years is nothing compared to a god's immortality. And Chaos was a god like me. Yes, he was turned mortal after I framed him for my failed attempt to overthrow the Lord of the Universe, but he should've been given his immortality back after he and that mustached man from the Mushroom Kingdom exposed my schemes to the Lord of the Universe and locked me in that tomb! And I never forgot his scent. The sent of Chaos' blood is here. In fact…(whiff)…I smell it close by…

Tails (thinks)- I wonder…is the scent he's picking up…is it actually coming from Sonic?

Sonic- I don't have time for this, asshole! It's my job to protect Mobius from hostiles like you! So I'll have to beat yours and egghead's asses to the curb!

Balrock- Fine. If you won't talk, I'll just have to beat what I want to know out of you, like I did with your little friend earlier.

Then Balrock extended his sharper than razor sharp claws and was prepared to lung at Sonic, but he noticed something was coming at him from behind.

Amy- I won't let you lay a finger on Sonic!

Amy swung her hammer at Balrock from behind, but Balrock caught it in his claws.

Balrock- You think a cheap toy like this can hurt me? You might as well be swinging a tree branch at me.

Then Balrock shattered the hammer like glass within his grip. But before Amy process the thought of her hammer being destroyed, Balrock's tail quickly coiled around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Amy- (CHOCKING)

Sonic- Put Amy down right now!

Balrock- A poor choice of words, hedgehog…

Then Balrock slammed his tail back to the ground, but Amy was still being held by that tail. The impact left Amy knocked out cold in a huge crater in the ground that was made in the road. Amy had nasty wounds on her body, especially a really big wound on her forehead, making it look like her head was bleeding.

Balrock- Pitiful creature.

Then Balrock noticed something coming straight for him from behind again. Balrock moved his head slightly to the right and Sonic's spin dash missed its target.

Sonic- He dodged it…?!

Balrock- The spin dash…one of Chaos' most basic attacks. Since Chaos used his spin dash all the time, I know how to get around it most of the time.

Sonic- Well let's see how well you can keep up with me!

Sonic began running at his top speed, that it seemed that all time had completely stand still in Sonic's point of view. Sonic began running towards the right of Balrock, but Sonic noticed that Balrock's eyes were moving and following Sonic's movements. Almost like he could keep up with Sonic while he was moving so fast. But it got so much worse for Sonic, because as Sonic continued to dash around Balrock, Balrock's head eventually turned to look at Sonic and Balrock gave Sonic a faint half grin.

Sonic- No way…

Balrock- You think you and Chaos were the only ones who can move that fast?

Tails watched as blue burs and greenish-brownish burs were clashing everywhere around him. Eventually, Sonic and Balrock stopped dashing around and were both knocked back a bit away from each other. But Sonic had a small cut on his left cheek.

Tails- Sonic, what just happened?!

Sonic- I can't believe I'm saying this, but this dragon, Balrock…he's just as fast as me! He not only kept up with my movements…he matched them with his own!

Tails- Balrock can move just as fast as you?! That's unreal!

Before Balrock could make another move, he began to smell something.

Balrock- (Sniff)…That scent…Choas is close…really close…but why can't I see him anywhere…

Then Balrock noticed a few drops of Sonic's blood on his claw. He pulled it to his nose and took another sniff.

Balrock- This can't be right! Why does your blood smell exactly like Chaos'?! This means this whole time I thought I was picking up Chaos' scent…I was actually smelling yours?!

Balrock decided to take another whiff of the blood stain on his claw to see if he could figure anything out and he actually managed to notice something he missed earlier.

Balrock (thinks)- What's this…it's very faint…but I'm picking up another…

Then the image of a female cyan blue hedgehog flashed through Balrock's mind.

Balrock- That female hedgehog Chaos met after he became mortal…Chaos…did you…for her…?! Chaos, you ****ing fool! …I guess that explains the blue color…

Suddenly, Knuckles managed to return to the area, but he was looking like he had been hit with a truck.

Knuckles- Don't count…(groan)…me out yet…(coughs up a little bit of blood)…I'm ready…for round 2…

Tails- You sure you want to keep fighting, Knuckles? You were literally knocked through an entire city block not that long ago!

Knuckles- I'm…I'm fine, Tails…(moan)…

Sonic- I think you and Tails should be grabbing Amy and getting out of here while you two still can!

Tails- And leave you to fight this monster by yourself, Sonic?! I can't do that!

Knuckles- And neither can I…(moan)…

Balrock- Well…it appears that Chaos truly has left us…but I now also realize he left behind someone to carry his legacy. If I can't get my revenge of Chaos…I'll just sever his line for good! Starting with you, Sonic the Hedgehog!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Calling All Hedgehogs**

Balrock- Well…it appears that Chaos truly has left us…but I now also realize he left behind someone to carry his legacy. If I can't get my revenge of Chaos…I'll just sever his line for good! Starting with you, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic- You sound like a broken record with how you keep bringing up this other hedgehog and compare him to me! Guess I'll have to kick your ass to make you shut up.

Tails- It's not going to be that easy, Sonic. Balrock's power is equal to that of the Chaos Emeralds it would appear.

Sonic- We'll see about that!

Sonic instantly vanished from plain sight with his speed as he dashed for Balrock.

Balrock- You should know your speed won't do you much good since I'm just as fast.

Then Balrock began moving too fast to see as well. Then flashes of two different blurs colliding were happening all around where Tails and Knuckles (who was still badly injured) were standing.

(Up in the skies above Station Square)

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were watching from a safe distance in Eggman's hovercraft.

Cubot- Balrock sure is giving Sonic a run for his money. No pun intended.

Eggman- Yes…that's it! I'll just let those two destroy each other! If Sonic wins, he'll obviously be to tired to stop me from destroying him! And if Balrock wins, he'll be too tired to stop me from making him submit to me being his master! Either way, it's a win-win situation for me! HOHOHOHO! And all I have to do is wait this battle out.

Orbot- I'm still not so sure, doctor. I have a bad feeling about this overall.

(Back to the ground level of Station Square)

Balrock had knocked Sonic to the ground by swinging his tail at him. Sonic got back up and tried a homing shot. Balrock blocked with one of his wings and knocked Sonic a little bit away from Balrock. Then Sonic saw flames building up in Balrock's mouth and he was barely able to dodge when Balrock spate out a stream of fire similar to how Bowser does it.

Sonic- This guy can breathe fire?!

Balrock- I'm a dragon. One of our most defining traits.

Before Balrock could attack Sonic again, a laser was shot at Balrock from behind. Balrock turned around and saw Tails pointing that arm cannon at Balrock. Knuckles was also standing right next to Tails.

Balrock- You retarded pest!

Sonic- Tails, NO!

Balrock instantly appeared in front of Tails and grabbed him by the neck.

Knuckles- You better but him down if you know what's good for you!

Knuckle threw a punch at Balrock's face, but it didn't look like it hurt him all that much.

Balrock- Glutton for punishment? You really just not know when to give up even after I already gave you a heavy beating.

Balrock smacked Knuckles with one of his wings and knocked him to the ground.

Balrock- If you're smart, you'll stay down.

Sonic was about to hit Balrock with a spin dash, but Balrock held Tails in front of him and made Sonic stop.

Sonic- You dirty ****ing…

Balrock- I see you care about this little guy. What a sap. But now that I look at him…this fox also seems familiar somehow. Hmmm…

Balrock briefly sniffed Tails' scent and the image of another young fox flashed through Balrock's mind.

Balrock- That little fox runt that Chaos also met after he was exiled? Why do I keep picking up the sent of those I remember, but it's not actually them?! Sonic smells like Chaos and now Tails smells like Kyuubi!

But while Balrock was distracted with his thoughts, a Chaos Spear struck him from behind and he let go of Tails. Sonic immediately pulled Tails away from Balrock as soon as he let go of Tails.

Balrock- GWAAAHH! Where did that come from?!

Mysterious voice- It came from me.

Balrock looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Shadow standing on top of a street light.

Balrock- Another hedgehog…? (Sniff)…I am picking of some traces of Chaos' scent, but it's nowhere near as strong as it was when I picked it up from Sonic. Who are you, anyway?

Shadow- I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic- Shadow? What are you…?

Suddenly, a bunch of large rocks that looked like they were being levitated by psychic energy were hurled at Balrock from his left. After those rocks hit Balrock, he looked to his left and saw Silver who was making a few objects around him float with his psychic abilities.

Balrock- A third hedgehog…? How many more of you are there? But his scent has the least resemblance to Chaos.

Suddenly, Knuckles felt a hand grab hold of his shoulders. Knuckles quickly turned around and saw it was just Rouge and E-123 Omega standing behind him and Tails.

Knuckles- GAWW! Don't sneak up on me like that!

Rouge- What? Is the big strong treasure hunter shaking after getting his ass handed to him by the big bad dragon?

Knuckles- Why you…

E-123 Omega- Save it. You are currently in no shape to fight anyone with the injures you sustained.

Then Tails looked towards the crater where Amy was lying in and saw Blaze carrying Amy's body out of there. Amy was still unconscious and still had just as many open wounds on her body as Knuckles did.

Tails- Blaze? What are you all doing here?

Blaze- Kyrin sent Silver and Shadow a message telling them what was going on and asked them to lend Sonic a hand.

Knuckles- What, are those two Kyrin's followers now?

Rouge- No they're not. Kyrin is a bit busy helping Ash with something at the moment, so he called those two instead.

Blaze- I don't know how he got in contact with Shadow, but Kyrin entered Silver's dream to tell him about Balrock. But right now, we need to get out of here.

Tails- We can't just leave Sonic to fight Balrock all alone! Just one punch sent Knuckles flying and he has speed that can match Sonic's!

Knuckles- Balrock just got lucky is all…(groan)…I'm ready for another round…(ow)…

Rouge- Do you want the word ignorant or reckless on your tombstone.

E-123 Omega- I'm afraid you and Amy are more of a liability with the current shape Balrock left you both in.

Blaze- Best to get the injured out of the danger zone right now. I don't want to leave Silver behind either, but Silver and Shadow claim they'll be fine without us.

Tails and Knuckles reluctantly agreed and began following them out of the area. Balrock looked behind and saw Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze while carrying Amy, and E-123 Omega fleeing the scene.

Balrock- Looks like your friends have abandoned ship. No matter. I'll deal with them after I've finished my three-course meal with you hedgehogs.

Silver- Overconfident if you think you can beat all three of us like that.

Sonic- I wouldn't underestimate him, Silver. This dragon is just as strong as he claims to be. Plus, he can match my top speed.

Silver- Seriously?! I honestly thought no one could match you in speed!

Shadow- Balrock is a god after all. So it would make sense he'd have some advantages over ordinary lifeforms. But I'm not ordinary. I'm the ultimate life form.

Balrock- Ultimate? Don't make me laugh. But then again, your scent has a mixture of Chaos's blood and the Black Arms. And I the Black Arms known for their narcissism, claiming to be perfect in every way. But let's get this over with.

Balrock used his speed to vanish from sight and Silver got nervous after seeing Sonic was telling the truth about Balrock being as fast as Sonic. But before Balrock could jump them from behind, Shadow used Chaos Control to get him, Sonic, and Silver out of danger before Balrock could attack. They reappeared just a few feet away from Balrock. Then Shadow fired Chaos Spear and Silver fired a blast of his psychic energy at Balrock. Balrock blocked by using one of his wings as a shield.

Balrock (thinks)- Now this is interesting. All three hedgehogs possess similar traits to Chaos. The silver hedgehog can use the same psychic abilities as Chaos. The black one can use all of Chaos' signature moves like Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. Wouldn't be surprised if he can also do Chaos' Chaos Blast attack. And then Sonic…he not only has Chaos' speed, but his face, his eyes, his voice, and his personality. If Sonic were a white hedgehog, I'd probably say he was Chaos. Especially since out of all three hedgehogs, his scent is the closest to Chaos'. But I guess it's time to see if this new little trick of mine works.

Balrock snapped his claws and there was a noticeable red spark seen from his claws after he snapped them. Suddenly, Shadow and Silver felt numb as sparks of red energy surrounded their bodies.

Sonic- Shadow! Silver! What did you do to them?!

Balrock- You think I was doing nothing while I was imprisoned in that tomb? I actually developed this trick to cause interference with Chaos' supernatural abilities since I was expecting to face Chaos again when I got out of that tomb. But since they can use some of the same abilities as Chaos, it's neutralizing them as well. In fact, everything within a 200-mile radius is under the same effect. It doesn't seem to be affecting you since you relay more on Chaos' speed than his supernatural powers.

Balrock shot another stream of fire at them. Sonic grabbed Silver and Shadow and pulled them out of the way. But before Sonic could get very far, Balrock appeared right in front of him and smacked him with his tail. That knocked Sonic, Shadow, and Silver to the ground. Balrock picked up a large piece of debris with his tail and threw it at them. Sonic pulled Shadow and Silver out of the way, but Balrock appeared in front of Sonic again. He swung his claw, but Sonic managed to dodge this time. However, that was all he could do while carrying Shadow and Silver.

Balrock- What's the matter, Sonic? Those two slowing you down? Perhaps you'd have a better change of fighting back if you leave those worthless fools.

Sonic- **** you, Balrock!

But before Balrock could attack Sonic again, a red energy blast hit Balrock from the side and knocked him a few feet away from Sonic. After Balrock was knocked to the ground, the red energy sparks surrounding Shadow and Silver's bodies disappeared and they were able to move again.

Silver- What the?

Shadow- It appears Balrock's attack got disrupted.

Sonic- But where did that energy blast come from?

Sonic turned around and to his surprise, he saw Nazo of all beings standing behind him (Nazo is a character from a fan made Sonic film owned by Chakra X, does not belong to me).

Sonic- Nazo?!

Nazo- I see you're here as well. Should've know whatever this mess was involved you, Sonic.

Shadow- What is a bastard like you even doing here?!

Nazo- I'm not here to save you if that's what you're thinking. Not long ago, something caused my powers to become unstable and I nearly lost control of it for a moment and it almost made my body cringe in pain. I was simply looking for the source so I can destroy it. And it appears that dragon was causing the disruption of my powers.

Balrock got himself back up and looked at Nazo.

Balrock- Another hedgehog?! Just how many of you god damn hedgehogs are there?! (Sniff) That's odd…this one doesn't have a scent at all. Don't matter. I'll splatter him over the walls just the same.

Balrock swung his claw at Nazo, but Nazo manage to dodge. Then Nazo punched Balrock in the side of his face, but Balrock barely flinched at all.

Balrock- Ooh, you can fight back a little better than the others can. I actually felt that blow even through my diamond hard scales. Now let's see what you think of mine…

Then Balrock punched Nazo in the chest and fractured his ribs a bit. Nazo spat out some blood and cringed a bit. But before Nazo could react to anything else, Balrock knocked Nazo to the ground and a distance away from him with his tail. Nazo wiped the blood from his face and stood to his feet.

Nazo- Damn you!

Sonic- Hold on there, Nazo.

Nazo- No, Sonic! You and I are enemies and I'm not interested in teaming up with you!

Sonic- Funny, because you did with me and the Mario Brothers when we fought Tabuu. Obviously, this guy's a threat to you as he is to us.

Silver- Sonic, you sure you want to have Nazo help us fight Balrock? The last time we met, he almost opened my rib cage and he might've done it if you, Shantae, and Blaze hadn't come when you did.

Sonic- I don't like the idea either, but Balrock's strong enough to make even Nazo drop to the floor. Balrock might not be as powerful as Tabuu, but he's clearly stronger than any of us can take on alone.

Nazo- I guess you make a good point, Sonic. But this is only temporary. Once this dragon is disposed of, we go back to being enemies.

Balrock- Four against one…just like how it was when I fought Chaos 1,000 years. Except it was one hedgehog, a fox, and two mustached men from the Mushroom Kingdom. No matter, because this time, things will be different!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The God Within the Emeralds**

(Back at Sonic's house outside of Station Square)

Tails, Rouge, Blaze, and E-123 Omega had gotten Knuckles and Amy to Sonic's house. Amy was still out cold and Knuckles was still wounded from what Balrock did to him.

Blaze- You and Amy should be able to rest safe from Balrock.

Knuckles- That asshole just got lucky…(ow)…

Rouge- Still able to play the tough guy even with all the heavy beating that dragon gave you. I'd say you're lucky you didn't lose consciousness like Amy did when Balrock attacked her.

Knuckles- Who asked you, bitch?! (Ow)

Tails- But I'm still able to fight. I need to head back and help Sonic fight Balrock!

Blaze- Wait Tails! I want to be there to help Silver too, but can you really fight that monster? He might not be as strong as Tabuu, but he's clearly stronger foe from Mobius we've faced yet.

Tails- If our possessions were reversed, Sonic would refuse to do nothing while I was in danger. I'm going back there to aid Sonic in any way I can.

Mysterious voice- Good to see you're still willing to help even if the odds against Balrock are slim.

Tails turned around and saw Mighty and Magolor standing at Sonic's front door.

Tails- Mighty? What are you doing here?

Mighty- Kyrin sent us since he's still busy with Ash. Anyway, I think I know how you might be able to assist Sonic in a big way.

Mighty then points to a safe under Sonic's bed.

Knuckles- The safe where Sonic keeps the Chaos Emeralds?

Tails- Wait?! Sonic didn't bring the Chaos Emeralds with him?

Magolor- He didn't think he'd need them just to fight Eggman. Also, I bet the Lor Star Cutter can get you back to Station Square faster than your two tails can.

Tails opens the safe and grabs the Chaos Emerald.

Tails- Let's hope the emeralds will give Sonic the boost he needs to bring that dragon down.

(Back in Station Square)

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Nazo were still holding their own against Balrock, but despite it being four against one, they weren't making much progress against him. Sonic tried his spin dash, but Balrock moved his head to the side a bit and avoided Sonic's attack. Nazo fired an energy ball at Balrock from behind, but without turning his head, he caught it in his claw at the last second and crushed it in his claw. Then Balrock used his speed to appear right in front of Nazo, grabbed him by the neck, and bashed Nazo's head into his like a headbutt. Nazo dropped to the ground with a nasty wound on his forehead and looked like he was struggling a bit to get up. Suddenly, Silver's psychic energy was surrounding Balrock's body, preventing him from moving most of it.

Balrock- You think this will hold me?

Balrock shot a stream of fire at Silver. Silver managed to jump out of the way, but he let Balrock out of his psychic grip by doing so. Balrock opened a portal and through his fist into it. Suddenly, another portal opened right in front of Silver and Balrock's fist jumped out of it. Silver ducked just in time, but another portal opened behind him and Balrock's other fist jumped out of it. Silver was unfortunately unable to dodge this time. Balrock through his fist into the portal a few more times and Silver kept being punched in multiple parts of his body. The portals where Balrock's fists came out of seemed to appear at random angles around Silver's body. Eventually, a punch to the face knocked Silver to the ground. But before Balrock could revel in his glory, Shadow teleported behind Balrock using Chaos Control and he grabbed hold of Balrock from behind. Then Shadow's body began to glow red.

Balrock- So you can use Chaos' Chaos Blast attack. Interesting.

Shadow- **CHAOS BLAST!**

Then Shadow's body created a huge burst of energy like an explosion. But when the explosion faded, Balrock was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow- Where did he go?

Suddenly, a dragon's tail shot out of the ground and wrapped around Shadow's neck.

Balrock- Where am I? I'm where you least expect it!

Then the rest of Balrock's body rose out of the ground.

Balrock- Even the Chaos Blast from Chaos himself did little to hurt me when we fought before I was imprisoned.

Balrock punched Shadow in the face and knocked him through a building.

Balrock- Even an army of you hedgehogs can't stop me!

Sonic- Don't think this is over just yet, Balrock!

Balrock turned around and saw Sonic boosting right for him.

Balrock- Charging straight for me…again? If it didn't work the last time, what makes you think it would work now?

Balrock swung his claw at the moment Sonic was supposed to be at him, but he ended up swinging his claw at nothing.

Balrock- What the…

Then he noticed Sonic was crouched down below him. Before Balrock could react, Sonic swept his feet across Balrock's and made Balrock lose his balance a bit. While Balrock was regaining his balance, Sonic punched Balrock in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Sonic- I thought of something new. And it appeared to work too. You should've stuck to grabbing damsels in destress from medieval times.

Balrock- I'm not that type of dragon and I also HATE it when others refer me to that!

Balrock got himself back up.

Balrock- I'll admit, that was clever and you managed to catch me off guard. But you won't get the upper hand in this fight! Let me show you my deadliest attack!

Then Balrock began to build up fire in his lungs again, but his neck was admitting a rainbow glow to it. Then a rainbow-colored flame was shot from Balrock's mouth. Sonic barely dodged it, but the building behind him instantly melted with a mere tiny touch of the flame.

Sonic- What the ****?!

Balrock- You like that? I call it the Rainbow Flame. And it's the reason why so many other A ranked gods were afraid to face me.

Silver- What kind of fire is that?!

Nazo- Don't let those flames touch you! That Rainbow Flame burns at least ten times hotter than the sun! And it will melt the flesh off your bones like cheese in a microwave if it so much as grazes you!

Sonic- Oh shit!

Shadow- Sonic, now's a good time for us to use the emeralds!

Sonic- Uh…it's kind of a funny story…

Nazo- You forgot the Chaos Emeralds, didn't you?

Sonic just gave Shadow, Silver, and Nazo a nervous smile.

Nazo- You complete and total idiot!

Then they noticed a looming shadow hovering over them.

Sonic- Hey, what's happening here?

Sonic looked up and saw the Lor Star Cutter flying just above them. And standing on the deck of the ship was Tails.

Tails- Sonic, catch!

Then Tails threw the Chaos Emeralds from the Lor Star Cutter. Sonic quickly dashed up a building to try and grab them.

Balrock- Whatever it is your planning, I won't let you do it!

Balrock was about to dash for Sonic, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground by Shadow's homing shot.

Balrock- Get off of me you worm!

Balrock smacked Shadow to the ground with his claw and tried to rush after Sonic again. However, Silver and Nazo fired a bunch of energy blasts at him and made Balrock extend his wings as a shield to block them.

Balrock- I don't have time to waste on you!

Balrock moved his wings from in front of his body and made a loud road. The soundwave knocked Silver and Nazo to the ground. But by the time he returned his attention back to Sonic, he had already grabbed the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic- Alright Balrock, time to show you what the power of Chaos is really capable of!

The Chaos Emeralds appeared and began circling around Sonic.

Balrock- Huh…? Those gems…they seem…familiar…but why…?

Then Sonic began absorbing energy from the Chaos Emeralds and was engulfed in a bright light. Balrock just charged right in despite not knowing what was going on. Before the light faded, the sound of something being punched a few times was heard coming from the light. Eventually, Balrock was hurled into a building a few feet away from the bright light. When the light faded, there stood Super Sonic. When Balrock saw this, he was almost completely speechless.

Balrock (thinks)- Chaos' full power?! Now I know why those glowing gems looked familiar! They were those same stones the gods put Chaos' full god powers in after that Marco Mario tricked me to confessing I framed Chaos! But Chaos' full power…in that hedgehog's body…this only confirms what I've been suspecting all along. Chaos is Sonic's…

Super Sonic- Thanks Tails! Maybe now we can even the field with Balrock.

Balrock- Don't get cocky just because you now have access to all of Chaos' powers! Even before Chaos was turned mortal, I was his equal in battle!

Balrock fired his Rainbow Flame at Super Sonic. But Super Sonic managed to stop the attack and send it upwards into space without being harmed by the flames.

Super Sonic- I'll admit, I did feel those flames burning as I touched them. You're definitely much stronger than most I've face. But let's see if you can keep up with my speed now!

Then Sonic vanished from sight with his speed. Balrock's eyes were still following Super Sonic's movements, but he couldn't react fast enough to react to Super Sonic's movements.

Super Sonic- What's wrong you fairytale reject? Can't keep up anymore?

Super Sonic punched Balrock in the jaw and broke it a bit. Balrock grabbed his jaw and snapped it back into place.

Balrock- Damn you! That was smarts…

Balrock quickly noticed Super Sonic coming at him with a spin dash and quickly used his wing as a shield. Balrock still felt it and cringed in pain a bit.

Super Sonic- Had enough, dumbass?

Super Sonic performed the light speed attack and kept dashing at him from multiple angles, similar to what Balrock did to Silver earlier.

Balrock- I told you not to get too COCKEY!

Then Balrock swung his tail and it managed to smacked Super Sonic in the face and knocked him to the ground.

Balrock- Like I said before, I was Chaos' equal in battle. Even if you are using all of Chaos' god powers to their full extent, I'm still strong enough to wreck you!

Super Sonic got up and wiped the blood from his face.

Super Sonic- Can't believe he's still able to hurt me even with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Shadow- Then perhaps we should power ourselves up with the emeralds as well.

Super Sonic saw Shadow, Silver, and Nazo standing behind him.

Super Sonic- I'm ok with you and Silver using the emeralds, but Nazo better not try anything funny!

Nazo- Like you said in the last chapter, Balrock is a threat to me as well.

Then the Chaos Emeralds surrounded Shadow, Silver, and Nazo as they absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Then they turn into Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Perfect Nazo.

Balrock- It appears they can absorb full power too from the emeralds. It feels more familiar coming from Sonic's body though. But this will be more difficult since Chaos's power will make each of them just as strong as me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A God's Greatest Treasure**

(In the skies above Station Square)

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were watching the fight below from Eggman's hovercraft.

Eggman- Well, it looks like things are about to heat up. Balrock is strong enough to make even Nazo kneel to the ground. I might finally get to see that blasted retarded hedgehog get what's been coming to him after all these years!

Cubot- But won't that dragon be too strong for you to control? Even if Sonic and the other do weaken him?

Eggman- I'll figure something out eventually. For now, I'll just enjoy watching Sonic being executed!

Magolor- Don't you realize when you're being played, doctor?

Eggman looked up and saw the Lor Star Cutter right in front of him. On the deck of the ship were Tails, Mighty, and Magolor.

Eggman- Played?! What do you mean by that?

Mighty- I mean you were tricked to releasing Balrock from his tomb. Dimentio and Infinite broke into your base and programed your computer to pick up Balrock's energy signal, knowing you would not be able to resist after seeing how strong Balrock is.

Eggman- That doesn't make any sense. Why would Tabuu go through all the trouble of getting me to…

Magolor- Because there was an alarm system in Balrock's tomb. If any god or being carrying the power of one, like Tabuu's followers, an alarm would be sent to the Lord of the Universe, indicating that Balrock's tomb had been breached. However, if a mortal, like you, frees Balrock, the gods wouldn't know that Balrock was free until it was already too late.

Tails- Is releasing Balrock on Sonic what Tabuu wanted?

Magolor- You wish, Tails! I'm afraid it's much worse. Tabuu wants to regain the remaining 20% of his full power. And the original team 1,000 years ago hide a piece of Tabuu's soul in Balrock's tomb and the only way to get it out was to open the tomb. A similar incident occurred in Kanto that almost got your friend, Ash, killed.

Mighty- In short, you just helped Tabuu become even stronger by freeing Balrock. And if Tabuu regains 100%...he could potentially break free from his prison in Subspace! And you'll be partly to blame due to you being tricked to freeing Balrock.

Eggman- You can't seriously mean that, can you?!

Mighty and Magolor just stood there and glared at Eggman.

Magolor- You had better hope that Kyrin and the Lord of the Universe don't hold you accountable for this after Balrock has been dealt with.

Mighty- Assuming Sonic and the others can beat Balrock.

Tails- Sonic can! I just know he can!

(Back on the ground level of Station Square)

Balrock fired a stream of regular fire at Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Perfect Nazo. Super Silver fired some of his Psychic energy at the flames and blocked the attack. Before the smoke cleared, Super Shadow dashed from the smoke cloud and punched Balrock in the face. Then Super Shadow upper kicked Balrock in the face. Balrock retaliated by swiping his claw and knocking Super Shadow away from him. However, Super Sonic hit Balrock in the stomach with a spin dash and knock him into the side of a building. Balrock tried to swing his at him, but Super Sonic jumped over the tail like a jump rope this time. Balrock shot a stream of fire at Super Sonic, but Super Sonic managed to avoid it with his speed. In the blink of an eye, Super Sonic vanished from sight. But as soon as that happened, Perfect Nazo jumped out and punched Balrock in the face, knocking him through the building Super Sonic knocked him into earlier. Balrock flew out of the rubble and began charging his Rainbow Flame again. Super Silver and Perfect Nazo used their energy attacks to block the Rainbow Flame. However, the flame was pushing through the energy blasts. But then Super Sonic managed to uppercut Balrock in the gut while his guard was down. The Rainbow Flame faded after Super Sonic surprised Balrock. But before Balrock could recover, Super Shadow grabbed Balrock from behind and began glowing red.

Super Shadow- Let's see if the Chaos Blast can hurt you this time! **CHAOS BLAST**!

Then Balrock was blasted with an explosion with a red energy. When the explosion faded, Balrock was lying on the ground in a large crater and looking injured. When Balrock raised his head, he saw Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Perfect Nazo surrounding him.

Balrock- I see I've once again underestimate Chaos' power. But it's obvious you four wouldn't be much of a challenge for me if you weren't piggybacking off of Chaos power through those jewels you have. But now I realize that I can play that game too!

Super Sonic- What the **** are you talking about?!

Then Balrock raised his tail up and used it sort of like an antenna. Suddenly, energy from the Chaos Emeralds were absorbed by Balrock using his tail as the focal point.

Super Silver- What's he doing?!

Super Shadow- He's absorbing power from the Chaos Emeralds like we did!

Then Balrock was engulfed by a bright light and the ground began to shake like crazy. When the light faded, Balrock appearance was completely different. His greenish-brownish scales turned gold, spikes appeared on Balrock's back and tail, and a glowing aura surrounded Balrock's body.

Chaos Balrock- And to think, I was Chaos' equal before. How ironic that Chaos' own power will help me enact my revenge against Chaos! Now let's see the result of adding Chaos' power to my own! (ROAR)

Super Sonic quickly tried to punch him while dashing as his max speed, but Chaos Balrock caught Super Sonic's fist.

Chaos Balrock- Is that the best your speed can do? Because to my eyes, you were moving in slow motion there, Sonic.

Chaos Balrock punched Super Sonic in the chest, fractured some of his ribs, and knocked Super Sonic a distance away from him. Super Silver tried to drop a large rock on Chaos Balrock with his psychic abilities, but Chaos Balrock instantly vanished before the rock dropped on him.

Super Silver- Did he just…

Super Shadow- No doubt about it! That was Chaos Control!

Chaos Balrock reappeared not far from where he teleported from and smirked at Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Perfect Nazo.

Chaos Balrock- Why so surprised? I've absorbed Chaos' power from those stones like you did. Which means all of Chaos' little tricks are at my disposal. Like this one…

Chaos Balrock's body began to have a red glow around his body and it looked like a massive amount of energy was building up inside of him.

Chaos Balrock- **CHAOS BLAST!**

Then a huge explosion of chaos energy engulfed most of Station Square. The Lor Star Cutter and Eggman's hovercraft were barely out of reach of that explosion. When it faded, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Silver, and Perfect Nazo reverted back to their normal forms and were lying on the ground looking severely injured.

Chaos Balrock- How pathetic. If only I could do this to Chaos himself. And to think, his own power will be the downfall of Mobius!

(Up on the Lor Star Cutter)

Tails- SONIC!

Tails was about to jump off the Lor Star Cutter, but Mighty grabbed hold of Tails.

Tails- Hey! Let me go!

Mighty- I know you want to help, but how can you fight someone like Balrock? He'll tare you apart!

Tails- I don't care! I'm not gonna sit here and let that dragon kill Sonic!

But while Tails was struggling to get his body out of Mighty's grip, he saw something. It sort of looked like a soul without a body admitting a bright blue glow. It was barely noticeable, but Tails saw this light moving towards Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds.

(Back at the ground level of Station Square)

Chaos Balrock approached Sonic and put all five claw tips on his right claw together, looking like a drill or a larger tip of a blade.

Chaos Balrock- You were harder to finish off than I expected, but it's time to finally end this. And out of my history with Chaos…I'll kill you first, Sonic! Time to die!

Chaos Balrock struck with his claws as Sonic, but a light blue barrier suddenly appeared around Sonic and stopped his attack.

Chaos Balrock- What the?! What's going on?!

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds began to float again and began to circle around Sonic.

Mysterious voice (in Sonic's head)- Forgive me, but I'm going to barrow you for a bit. This is between me and Balrock and I must be the one to finish it.

Sonic- Wha…

Suddenly, Sonic's body began to absorb energy from the Chaos Emeralds and he was transforming into Super Sonic. However, there was something different about him after he had transformed into Super Sonic this time. He was still gold, but there was a cyan blue aura around his body and his eyes were glowing a light blue. Even stranger, a stream of energy was formed around his neck, making it look like he was wearing a cyan blue scarf around his neck.

Chaos Balrock- You…

Possessed Super Sonic- I see you still haven't learned your lesson even after all these years of being imprisoned underground.

Chaos Balrock- I don't care how you're doing this, but I'm glad you did. Because you're the one I really want to fight…Chaos!

(Up on the Lor Star Cutter)

Tails looked down and saw Possessed Super Sonic.

Tails- Sonic…or…is that really Sonic…

Magolor- You're right. The way this energy is flowing…it feels more like another hedgehog Kyrin told us about.

Mighty- You don't think…

Tails- Think what?

(Back at the ground level of Station Square)

Chaos Balrock dashed at Possessed Super Sonic, but his claw stopped at Possessed Super Sonic's face.

Chaos Balrock- What the hell! Why did my claw just stop?!

Possessed Super Sonic- Because that power you're using was originally mine before you made the gods take it away from me. And no matter how hard you try, that power will always refuse to harm its original master. My power you absorbed from the emeralds might've made you stronger, but you literally can't attack me while you're using it to power yourself up.

Chaos Balrock- Damn you…

Then Chaos Balrock reverted back to his regular form.

Balrock- No matter. I was always just as strong as you in battle. And this time, you don't have that fool, Marco, to back you up.

Possessed Super Sonic- I don't need my friend Marco for this.

Balrock swung his tails, but Possessed Super Sonic grabbed hold of it before it could hit him.

Possessed Super Sonic- You know, Balrock, I figured you would've changed your fighting strategies after 1,000 years. But I guess dragon is just a pony with all of his one-tricks! You're better off fighting knights with lances at old castles.

Balrock- You know how much I hate…GWAAAH!

Possessed Super Sonic began to squeeze Balrock's tails and breaking the bones inside. Balrock opened his mouth and fired a stream of fire at Possessed Super Sonic.

Possessed Super Sonic- Chaos Control!

Then Possessed Super Sonic teleported out of the way before the flames could hit him. Possessed Super Sonic reappeared in the air just above where Balrock was standing. Balrock opened a portal and threw his fist into there. A portal opened up to the left of Possessed Super Sonic, but he caught Balrock's fist.

Possessed Super Sonic- Bad move, Balrock!

Possessed Super Sonic snapped his fingers and the portals near Possessed Super Sonic instantly closed. Then Balrock screamed in pain as blood pored from where is right arm used to be.

Possessed Super Sonic- I believe this belongs to you, scale bait.

Possessed Super Sonic threw Balrocks right arm at him. Balrock held his open wound with his remaining arm and glared at Possessed Super Sonic. Then Balrock shot his Rainbow Flame at Possessed Super Sonic. Possessed Super Sonic stopped it using what looked like the same psychic powers that Silver has and made the Rainbow Flame disappear.

Balrock- **** it! **** it all! I will not lose to you again, Chaos! Even if it means taking the same extreme measures I took that almost destroyed you and the Mario Brothers the last time we fought!

Then Balrock used what power he had left to create a giant blackhole.

Possessed Super Sonic- You're insane, Balrock! That will destroy everything, including you! I warned you that last time as well!

Balrock- Better than letting you defeat me again! And I know you're power alone isn't strong enough to stop this blackhole since you needed Marco and that red star powerup of his last time to overload the blackhole! Enjoy oblivion, Chaos!

Possessed Super Sonic looked and saw Shadow, Silver, and Nazo lying nearby.

Possessed Super Sonic- I guess I need more than just this one for this. I need to barrow the powers of you three as well.

Then Possessed Super Sonic began absorbing energy from Shadow, Silver, and Nazo's body. Then Possessed Super Sonic created on huge ball of energy out of the power he borrowed from the other hedgehog and launched it at the blackhole. When the energy ball hit the blackhole, the blackhole began to break apart before exploding and Balrock was caught in that explosion.

Balrock- **NOOOO!** How could…I be defeated…by you again….

(Sonic's dream)

Sonic's eyes slowly opened and he saw he was in an area that looked like it was in outer space. Nothing but stars and galaxies around him. But while Sonic was looking around and wondering where he was, he saw a white hedgehog that looked similar to him standing in front of him.

Sonic- Huh…? Who are…

Hedgehog that looked like Sonic- Here, a piece offering for taking over your body like that. This good luck charm meant a lot to me. Hope it brings you luck too.

Sonic felt the white hedgehog put something into his hand. When Sonic looked at his hand, he saw he was holding a cyan blue scarf.

Sonic- What is this? Why did you give this to me?

Before the white hedgehog could answer, his body burst into several streams of light.

(Back in Station Square)

Sonic was waking up for real this time and he saw Tails and Kyrin standing above him.

Kyrin- There. That should at least get Sonic up on his feet.

Tails- You're right, Kyrin! He's waking up!

Sonic- Tails…? Kyrin…what are you doing…

Kyrin- I wouldn't be moving if I were you, Sonic. Your body is still recovering after all you've went through.

Sonic- My head…how long was I out…?

Tails- Six hours.

Sonic- Six hours?! Wait, what happened to Balrock?!

Tails- Don't you remember anything, Sonic?

Sonic- Remember what?!

Kyrin- Uh…all you need to know is Balrock was destroyed after his blackhole blew up. I did heal Shadow, Silver, and Nazo as well. Though Nazo decided to split once he regained enough of his strength teleport away. I was surprised he seemed afraid of me. I guess it's because I resemble my brother a bit. Hang on…that scarf in your hand!

Sonic looked at his hand again and saw he was holding a cyan blue scarf.

Sonic- What about it?

Kyrin- That was Chaos' scarf. He happened to have treated that scarf like it was his personal treasure. It really meant a lot to him.

Sonic- How so?

Kyrin- After Chaos was turned mortal for a crime he didn't commit, he made some new friends during his exile. One of which was a woman that was…really close to Chaos. She made that scarf and gave it to him as a gift. Since then, Chaos kept that scarf as a good luck charm, because he thought of her every time he wore it. But where did you get it?

Sonic- I'm…I'm not sure…

Tails- How do you know so much about Chaos anyway?

Kyrin- He was a god like me once upon a time. He was also a close friend of my father. But more importantly, he was also a member of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago. Mario's ancestor was the one who proved Chaos was framed for Balrock's crimes. Chaos decided to join his team shortly afterwards.

Eggman- Excuse me, but can we please take a break now!

Sonic, Tails, and Kyrin looked and saw Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot rebuilding a house that was wrecked in the fight earlier.

Eggman- We've been at this for nearly six hours. I'm starting to get exhausted from all of this.

Kyrin- No way, egghead! My father is still pissed off that you released Balrock like that. I've told you before. Either you don't stop until Station Square is fully fixed or face the Lord of the Universe. Now, unless you want me to introduce you to my father while you're still on his bad side, I'd suggest you and your silly bots get back to work.

Eggman- Alright! Alright! Stupid gods and their punishments…

Sonic and Tails couldn't help but laugh as Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot continued to rebuild Station Square. But Sonic wondered about what took over his body earlier or why he was now holding a 1,000 year-old scarf. All Sonic could do was hope his questions would be answered in due time.

The End

Epilogue

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Tabuu was sitting on his throne while Dimentio and Infinite were bowing to him.

Tabuu- See, it wasn't so bad working together.

Infinite- (Mutters) Easy for you to say…

Dimentio- Master Tabuu, were you able to get what you were seeking?

Tabuu- As a matter of fact…I did.

Tabuu points at his torso and it looked like a human's torso with a six-pack abs. Not to mention his left arm was still looking human.

Tabuu- 85% of my full power! I feel so close now! As for you two, dismissed for now.

After Infinite and Dimentio left the room, Tabuu pulled out a book and cast a seeker spell. The book flipped its pages and stopped at a picture of a gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar on his left face and a giant boomerang on his back.

Tabuu- I see one of Australia's greatest thieves, Simba the Tasmanian Tiger, is next. Very well then. Quinking!

Tabuu snapped his fingers and the Quinking entered the room.

Quinking- You called, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- Yes. I need you to locate some nasty little creatures that were buried in the Australian swamps by a certain Tasmanian tiger many years ago.


End file.
